


You Have 487 New Messages你收到487条短信

by Ritaaaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Johnlock, M/M, dedicated to everyone who has ever been trapped in a grouptext, post-s4, text fic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritaaaa/pseuds/Ritaaaa
Summary: 麦考夫：请将我移出这些无厘头





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Have 487 New Messages (Or, In Which Sherlock Holmes Starts a Grouptext)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550472) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



2017/06/01  
群聊：  
Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes  
夏：我的头骨去哪了  
雷：希望它在你头里？  
花：他在说壁炉架上的那个  
花：这真的有必要建个群吗？  
茉：ohh，我喜欢群聊！  
麦：请把我移出这些无厘头。  
哈：谁在给我发信息？你们是谁？  
夏：我的头骨去哪了  
哈：sherlock？是你吗?  
花：sherlock，为什么有人会拿你的头骨？  
花：Mrs. Hudson, 这是群聊  
花：不用担心，我马上下来帮你把大家加到你的通讯录里  
夏：一天前我的头骨还在它原来的位置。现在它不见了。你们都在24小时内来过221B。结论：你们中的一个拿了它。  
茉：不是我。我尽量避免在工作以外接触尸体部位。呵呵  
麦：请把我移出这些无厘头。  
雷：为什么你认为我们中的一个拿了它？  
花：因为他脑子有洞。  
哈：如果你愿意我可以帮着找找。  
哈：我很擅长这些的，还记得吗？上周我在沙发底下找到了你的一条裤子。  
夏：这没必要在群里说，Mrs. Hudson.  
雷：我不觉得，老铁  
雷：在贝克街还发现了什么吗，Mrs. Hudson?  
夏：别回答他。  
花：你只能怪自己，sherlock  
哈：我不是他们的管家！  
茉：为什么你的裤子会在沙发底下？  
茉：当我没说，我宁愿不知道好了  
麦：请把我移出这些无厘头。  
sherlock将群名改成了“我的头骨呢？”

 

2017/06/02  
夏：你们必须还我头骨。我很严肃。  
雷：我想知道为什么你会在客厅脱裤子。我也很严肃。  
花：Rosie上次帮我折衣服时把几件衣服藏起来了。  
夏：“帮”真的是一个慷慨的词。  
夏：我的袜子档案似乎回不来了  
茉：你的什么？  
花：别，他又要开始了。  
花：他的抽屉是中度偏重强迫症的作品  
花：然而我不确定他这辈子是否洗过一个盘子  
夏：这从一个一年都没有发现我用马桶刷刷养殖霉菌的人嘴里说出来真是有道理  
哈：而且你们俩似乎连一个胡拂吸尘器都没有  
哈：他们借我的用了十年！  
麦：请把我移出这些无厘头。  
夏：我们跑题了。这个群聊的重点是我、的、头、骨。  
雷：我们能对你的头骨做什么？正常人要一个头骨能干什么？  
雷：除非有人要演哈姆雷特？  
哈：我已经在楼梯上了，我相信我们很快就会找到。  
哈：你们要喝茶吗？  
哈：最后一次。  
夏：要，谢谢你。  
花：我也要，如果茶水开了的话，等会儿见。  
夏：给所有热切关注我的头骨的人更新----在Rosie的玩具箱里找到了。  
雷：很好。出色的完成了“养一个正常小孩”的任务。你真棒！  
花：谢谢夸奖，Greg，真心的。


	2. Chapter 2

2017/06/16  
雷：有人看到sherlock了吗？他没接电话。  
雷：我有个案子  
Greg把群聊“我的头骨呢”改成了“sherlock GPS定位系统”  
茉：自从昨天他停下来拿走了一袋血，并且告诉我我的头发没有我想像的那么薄之后就没见过他了。  
茉：然而这些细节几乎派不上什么用场。  
哈：我也觉得，Molly！  
哈：你的头发依然很好看，你还要好久才会秃呢。  
哈：我在Yorkshire过周末所以啥都不知道。但我敢打赌John知道！  
麦：请把我移出这些无厘头。  
麦：除非Sherlock真的不见了，那请直接联系我，然后把我移出这些无厘头。  
花：他在家，他的手机没钱了。  
雷：没钱了？  
花：他刚刚在上油管并且发现了Will It Blend。  
雷：hhhhhh  
茉：不  
茉：他没有！  
花：不，他有  
哈：他干了啥？  
哈：Will It Blend 是什么？  
花：别管那个了。  
花：等你从Y回来的时候你就有一个新的搅拌机了。  
花：我想他马上要去st。  
花：Lestrade, 这次最好是7级以上。夏  
雷：他们在wembley发现了一具冰冻的尸体  
花：冰冻的？现在是六月。夏  
雷：更棒的是  
雷：他们没法给它解冻  
花：太好了。把地址发给John。夏  
花：希望我不会因为我的手机对于一场谋杀发出了“太好了”而进入任何监视名单  
花：顺便现在又是我了  
花：如果之前不够清楚的话  
哈：听起来不错，孩子们，等不及要在博客上看这个故事了  
麦：我未曾担心过这个问题，John  
麦：你已经在所有监视名单上了。


	3. Chapter 3

2017/06/28  
花：大家好，又用这破群聊了。你们都被邀请在这个周六参加Rosie的生日。  
花：下午两点在我们这  
花：并且请不要带礼物了，因为sherlock已经给她买了一堆没用的，足够她玩到下一个生日了  
夏：谢谢你管我的教育礼物叫“没用的”  
夏：很明显你的下一个生日不想要礼物了  
花：你从来没、有给过我礼物  
花：甚至，你知道我生日是什么时候吗？？  
雷：三月，是吗老铁？  
雷：哦，给sherlock的问题。。  
夏：我刚打算说三月但lestrade替我说了  
花：听起来仿佛是真的  
雷：你们小两口能不在这个群里拉家常吗  
花：不管怎样请让我知道你们会来，这样我们好准备足够的食物  
花：如果能增加你们的兴趣：Sherlock负责装饰  
茉：Sherlock做装饰？我要去看  
茉：当然无论如何我都会去的！不是因为Sherlock！呵呵  
夏：说好的保密呢  
Greg把群名：夏洛克GPS系统改为“贝克街趴体计划”  
花：我觉得他们发现贴纸是小显微镜和骷髅头的时候就能猜出来了  
哈：那很明显  
哈：只是提醒一下，今年我不会替你们收拾。不是你们的管家！  
雷：不会错过的，John，会玩Chelsa对吧？  
麦：我将会出席  
夏：你没有被邀请，Mycroft  
麦：我难道不在这个群里吗？  
麦：虽然我宁愿被移除  
花：别理他，我们当然欢迎你Mycroft  
麦：周日见

2017/07/01  
花：有人能在路上带一个蛋糕过来吗  
花：这边出了点小麻烦  
雷：rosie干的？  
花：其实是Sherlock【冰箱.jpg-12:39 2017/07/01】  
夏：那只是一个小爆炸  
茉：我会去Tesco  
夏：也许没有蛋糕mycroft就不会来了？  
夏: Silver linings and all.  
麦：很好的尝试，小弟弟。我已经在路上了  
sherlock将mycroft移除群聊  
sherlock邀请mycroft加入群聊  
花：明显他觉得让你留在这里是比把你踢出去更大的惩罚  
夏：完全正确


	4. Chapter 4

2017/07/16  
茉：朋友们！我下个月要去Santorini和闺蜜们过周末，所以我在买泳装前要努力减肥。呵呵  
茉：博主们都说找个伴你会做得更好，所以有人和我一起锻炼吗？  
茉：不会太累的，只是举举重，跑跑步，也许偶尔参加一下舞蹈班  
哈：亲爱的我很想去，但你知道我的臀骨  
哈：记得发你在Greece的照片！我在你的年纪在那里遇见了一个可爱的男孩子  
哈：别忘了我们！  
花：嗯。。这将是我短期内无法忘记的画面  
花：那你很棒了，Molly，但我觉得追我家那个两岁的和时不时出现的罪犯已经是足够的运动了  
夏：我去  
雷：抱歉，什么？  
雷：SHERLOCK？  
雷：真的是你？  
雷：你被绑架了？我是不是应该开始调查准备解救？  
夏：我更倾向于击，但我觉得跳舞也不是问题  
雷：这是我这辈子最棒的一天  
雷：请务必记得拍照发过来  
花：+1  
麦：+1，我愿意出钱买，@Ms. Hooper  
夏：请私聊

2017/07/18  
茉：来自Regent公园的问候！我们刚刚跑完步！求一波鼓励！  
茉：【sherlock跑步.jpg 18.7.2017 17:45 pm]  
雷：他都快到照片外了molly，你可以拍的更好的  
茉：我每次拍他他都跑开  
茉：我从来不知道他也有运动鞋  
花：他昨天买的  
夏：我想穿着我的YSL跑但是John说不行  
greg将群聊“贝克街的趴体计划”改名为“#励健”  
夏：励健是什么  
雷：我不造，Molly在她的脸书上写的  
茉：意思是让自己有动力，你懂的。  
茉：就像“迈开你的第一步健身之旅，你值得有一个更好的身体。"  
雷：非常好，这词糟糕极了。  
Greg把群聊“励健”改名为“所有除了励健之外的东西“  
花：你们两个有放下手机开始跑步的打算吗  
茉：我们在休息  
茉：事实上Sherlock正在吃一个千层酥。  
花：今天中午我给他做了一个三明治他碰都没碰。然而现在他在吃千层酥？  
茉：【Sherlock吃羊角包.jpd--2017/07/18 18:22]  
夏：跑步消耗了能量所以我需要食物。  
夏：请你们停止插手我的私人健身计划，谢谢！


	5. Chapter 5

2017/07/29  
夏：Rosie有东西要给你们分享  
夏：【视频-RosieABCs.jpg-2017/07/29 19:08】  
茉：好可爱呀！  
哈：Rosie真棒！  
哈：她已经学会了，也许你可以闭嘴了Sherlock。我在下面都能听到你的歌。  
雷：我懂了，贝克街的狂野之夜  
夏：部分正确。  
夏：John在约会。  
茉：woc真的吗？  
花：那不是约会。  
花：只是大学老同学。  
雷：你在约会的时候不应该分心发短信。  
夏：他肯定是趁着她去洗手间的时候发的。  
夏：很明显。  
花：这，不，是，约会！  
夏：她可不这么觉得。  
花：怪我喽？  
哈：你走的时候穿的那件毛衣帅极了！我觉得你的小情人也会喜欢。  
茉：哪一件毛衣？  
夏：那件灰色带条纹的。Harry16年的圣诞礼物。  
茉：嗷，那件很好看的，还很修~~身~~。  
茉：虽然我个人更喜欢带纽扣的。  
茉：不说我了，呵呵  
雷：为什么你们都在关注John穿了啥？！呵，女人啊  
雷：呵，女人和Sherlock。  
花：了解  
Greg将群聊“#所有除了励健之外的东西”改名为“单身狗鉴赏会”  
花：滚

2017/07/30  
雷：约会怎么样？说出你的故事@John  
夏：他3点后才回的家。  
夏：请自行推理。  
雷：老铁不错呦~~  
哈：ooooh，我开始激动了，下午茶的时候请说出细节。  
茉：耶~~  
麦：大英政府发来贺电，@Dr. Watson  
花：我讨厌你们。


End file.
